Minerva's Little Wrath
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: They may not be all Gryffindors. But to cross this family and you get them all!


_Summary: They may not be all Gryffindors. But to cross this family and you get them all!_

**Mina's Wrath**

It was incomprehensible and yet so true. The Weasley twins were gone; Dumbledore was gone; and here was McGonagall looking broken. She was on the floor of the main staircase with tears pouring down her face and her hair falling out of its bun. A red hand print was on her cheek.

This was all because of Dolores Jane Umbridge. She'd publicly humiliated the pristine Professor Minerva McGonagall by insinuating the professor was….well to put it frank….Dumbledore's whore. She'd chanted it for who knows how long today and here it all accumulated with the Slytherins backing the 'headmistress' if that's what you could call her; and McGonagall on the floor. It was in a word…a catastrophe.

"Well Professor what have you to say now?" Dolores smirked. Minerva had no idea what to say to rebuttal. She felt broken and humiliated.

"This is insanity. To let this continue we might as well hand the school over to Fudge and Voldemort on a silver platter," she hissed to her cousins. All ten of them stood to the side just behind the Slytherins.

"To right you are Little Bit. Shall we put a toad and snakes in their places?" the elder male chuckled.

"Indeed," she smirked, "On my signal then." They nodded as the tiny one made her way through the crowd being barely noticed.

"I'll ask again whore of Dumbledore! What will you do?" Dolores repeated.

"Tsk, tsk. Such language is not permitted in front of Professor McGonagall. A pureblood of her high standing should be showed the respect of a queen," a tiny voice stated from the crowd as a very small girl stepped forward in front of McGonagall.

The girl's prefect badge gleamed in the light and her Ravenclaw uniform was crisp and in place. On her nose was a pair of oval thin framed glasses. Her eyes were a piercing and fiery blue green, her black hair hung to her middle back in a tight braid, and her skin was a slight rosy color. She was slender and short standing three inches shorter then Umbridge.

"Move Ms. Phoenix," Dolores snapped.

"Now, now _Headmistress_," the girl said the word with the utmost contempt, "You claim to be pure yet you attack those of your own kind. Not very sportsmanlike."

"She is right you know," replied a tall and strapping seventh year with the head boy badge gleaming on his Ravenclaw uniform. He was going by several other teenagers all fifteen to seventeen.

There were ten in all forming a protective shield around Minerva; some were Ravenclaw and some Gryffindor. All had their wands pointed at Dolores and the Slytherins. All were wearing different designs of glasses.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Dolores shrieked.

"Well it appears you need glasses more than the rest of us," the tiny girl snorted, "Can you not see we are standing up to your absurdity? My cousins and I are not allowing you to attack the Professor."

"Move Ms. Phoenix," Dolores snarled pointing her wand at the tiny girl.

Everyone else was looking on proudly and a little shocked. 'Little Bit' as was the nickname her cousins called her was so small most people thought she was a first year and not fifteen. She was tiny but packed a punch and several had bruises to prove it because if she didn't attack you her cousins did. All ten may be from rival houses but they all seemed like a pack of angry lions right now protecting the lioness. Protecting their queen.

"I will not move!!" the girl shrilled in a painfully high voice.

Minerva was in utter shock as she stared at the scene safely behind her nieces, nephews, and daughter. Her daughter… 'Little Bit' was her daughter and only child. She had been a preemie; born nearly two months too early and just never really seemed to grow that much. The healers had given her a month. Her father said she had a lifetime after the first day and named her Mina. He had done it for two reasons; one because it was the pet name Minerva hated and he said he wanted his daughter to always have a piece of her mother. Two was because Mina meant strong-willed warrior.

Mina had proven herself and was now healthy even if she was tiny. Her middle name; Tatiana, meant fairy queen. Minerva herself had chosen it because she thought the tiny child was rather impish.

Minerva was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the curse forming on Umbridge's lips. She was about to stupefy her child!

"Stup…."

"Protego!"

"Immobulus!"

"Incarcerus!" voices shouted.

Minerva scrambled to her feet towering over the tiny girl in front of her as she stared at the unmoving and bounded Headmistress on the ground. The head boy and a girl with blonde hair that was his twin sister were flanking the tiny girl.

"Don't you _ever_ touch our cousin again!" the blonde girl hissed.

"I'll see to it my father has your arse sacked in no time!" the head boy snapped.

"Y-you attacked the headmistress!" one of the Slytherins shouted. They all drew their wands but the ten took fighting stances.

"You just try it snakes. Lions are the top of the food chain," one of the Gryffindors in the group of ten snapped.

The Slytherins gulped and blinked as the tiny girl's wand was taken my McGonagall.

"You ten come with me. The rest of you get to your common rooms this instant!" she snapped. Everyone quickly did as she asked not wanting to risk in anger that was probably building.

"Professors Flitwick and Sprout please help the Headmistress," Minerva stated taking Mina's hand in hers.

"Of course Minerva," Filius nodded as the ten followed the professor up the stairs.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The ten children and professor entered her private office and suite shutting the door behind them. Once the door was shut and locked Minerva whirled around and glared at them full force. The teenagers gulped and looked down at their shoes.

"Mina step forward please," Minerva snapped. The tiny child came in front of her mother and looked up at the woman.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Minerva cried as she knelt over and hoisted the small child in her arms.

"Yes mummy but I couldn't let her keep that up. Daddy would not have been happy with me for it," Mina stated cuddling her mother.

"I think Professor McGonagall…that you should give fifteen points each for this lots bravery at protecting the mother of the school," Albus stated coming out of the bedroom to the left.

"I believe you are right Professor Dumbledore," Minerva smiled at her husband.

"Daddy are mummy's sisters being nice to you?" Mina asked.

"Yes they are. Though their cookies are not as good as your mother's," Albus chuckled taking his daughter.

"That's for sure," one of the ten stated and then gasped.

"Oh dear we've been compromised," another stated.

"Yes now they'll know we prefer Aunt Minerva's cooking," the head boy groaned.

Everyone laughed and decided to have tea in a brief moment of victory over the pink toad.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Just a little something to perk you up maybe. A wee bit of OC and fluff and humor.  
**


End file.
